


Warm Milk

by miabellaxx



Series: Winkdeep Fluff [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together, Winkdeep, jihoon is an overprotective hyung ;), jinyoung is afraid of the dark lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miabellaxx/pseuds/miabellaxx
Summary: Jinyoung felt warmth on his hand, and he didn’t know if it was from the glass of milk that Jihoon was handing him or Jihoon’s hand wrapped tightly around his.





	Warm Milk

  

 

 

It was the middle of a freezing January night. In an apartment where the 11 members of the famous boy group Wanna One reside, only 9 members were fast asleep, snuggled tightly in their blankets. It had been a tiring day for the boys- the whole day was scheduled with the shooting of their music video while the night was spent practicing their dance to perfection for their upcoming comeback.

 

One of the sleepless members was no other than Park Jihoon, who was relentlessly tossing and turning in his sleep. Dammit, he thought. The 19 year old’s hair was a chestnut mess on his head and his very wide awake eyes hinted his insomnia that night. He had tried every thing possible. He had changed his position, sleeping with his face down, face up, upside down, you name it. Sleeping somewhere else didn’t seem to help either- the sofa was freezing as hell. He finally resorted to counting sheep although he barely thought it would help with anything. He was already on his 476th sheep when an idea popped up in his head.

 

 _Warm_ _milk_.

 

Jihoon shot up from his bed and quickly exited his shared bedroom, thoughtfully clicking the door shut softly behind him. His head was literally spinning with his mother’s advice when he was a little kid and would bug his mom at 2 in the morning.

* * *

 

“ _Jihoonie_ , here is a cup of warm milk. Drink it well, ne?”

“Warm milk?”

“It will help you sleep”

 

Hesitantly, 6 year old Jihoon took the cup and brought it to his lips. “Mmhmmm” was all Jihoon could mumble when he felt a warm sensation down his throat, and he was disappointed when he finished the warm beverage. He remembered sleeping fitfully that night, accompanied by sweet dreams that set him at ease.

* * *

 

 

He shook off the childhood memory as he poured milk into a glass. He had just slipped the glass into the microwave and pressed the button when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

 

“Hyung?”

 

Jihoon almost jumped. If he hadn’t already put the glass in the microwave, it would be on the floor by now. In broken pieces. Accompanied by a puddle of milk.

“Damn,” Jihoon cursed in his head. He whirled around, ready to pounce on whoever gave him the frickin fright of his life. He had just opened his mouth to let out some unintelligent words before he laid his eyes on the boy in front of him.

 

Bae Jinyoung, dressed in an oversized sweater which sleeves extended far more than his hands and printed sweatpants. The 18 year old stared confusingly back at Jihoon, which to he thought was adorable. His hair was a soft-looking mess on his head, and his eyes held exhaustion and was that- fear?

 

Nonetheless, Jihoon’s eyes softened when he saw the younger one. Someone he had grown very close to, due to the year that they have been together. Jinyoung was absolutely adorable in his eyes, and he acted just like a kid. He made Jihoon have the overwhelming sense to protect him at all costs, which Jihoon obviously did.

 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but stare at the hyung in front of him. Park Jihoon, of all the guys. He was wearing a thin cotton shirt, painfully a bright pink. But that was what Jinyoung liked about the 19 year old. His bright-color sense of fashion perfectly went with his personality. He was bubbly and could lit up a smile on your face just by looking at him. And to say about the friendship between them, it was close and held deep meaning. They were always seen together until they have even been dubbed the name “Winkdeep” by their fans.

 

“Jinyoungie!”

 

The affectionate nickname came out of Jihoon’s mouth, as he smiled fondly at Jinyoung. Jinyoung smiled back, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

 

“Hyung couldn’t sleep too, huh?”

 

“Yeah, surprisingly. What are you doing here, anyway? Aren’t little boys like you supposed to have enough 8 hours of sleep?” teased Jihoon, and he chuckled when Jinyoung lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

 

The 18 year old hesitated before answering. “There’s just a lot of things on my mind,” he sighed which made Jihoon wrinkle his eyebrows worriedly.

 

“Is..is there something bothering you Jinyoungie?”

 

The nickname came out just as smoothly as the waves of concern rolling off him. What could possibly Jinyoung be thinking about this hour that held him back from sleeping?

 

Jinyoung bit his lip and bent his head down, not wanting to look at Jihoon. He was dead embarrassed to tell him what was stopping him from having a good night’s sleep, but he could sense the older’s worry and he badly wanted Jihoon to stop worrying.

 

“Jinyoung”

“Hyung-“

 

Without hesitation, Jihoon stepped closer to Jinyoung and cupped his chin gently. He slowly brought his head up, until he could see the younger one’s eyes. He had no doubt this time- there was definitely fear in his eyes. Jihoon smiled softly before whispering.

 

“Jinyoung, I don’t mind if you’re not going to tell me. But just know that I’m always here for you if you need someone to talk to, and I will absolutely not hesitate to help you in any way possible, okay?”

 

Jinyoung nodded, a grateful smile slowly appearing on his face. Jihoon thought it perfectly graced his features, making him look more angelic as ever.

 

The microwave suddenly beeped, jumping the two out of their intimate position. Jihoon grinned sheepishly at the startled Jinyoung and retrieved his glass of warm milk. He sat down on a mini table and gestured Jinyoung to sit opposite him.

 

“Jinyoung, I present to you, my childhood sleeping pill, warm milk!”

“Warm milk?”

“Yep! I used to have insomnia, so my mum always made this to help me sleep”

 

Jihoon eagerly brought the glass to his lips and gulped down a generous amount. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the warm fluid going down his throat. He could still feel Jinyoung’s eyes on him, and he can imagine the ever confused Jinyoung staring at him with that small face of his.

 

He set down the glass and looked back at Jinyoung.

 

“It really helps me sleep. Try it, Jinyoungie?”

 

He grabbed the glass and placed it in Jinyoung’s hand, smiling encouragingly at him. Jinyoung looked down on the glass, noticing Jihoon’s hand was still on his. He could feel warmth on his hand, but he didn’t know whether it came from the glass of milk that Jihoon was handing him or the feeling of Jihoon’s hand wrapped around his.

 

Jihoon realized he held on a second too long and immediately let go. He tried to hide the tinge of pink across his cheeks by looking down. When he looked back up, he almost burst into laughter. Jinyoung was smiling profusely, already having tried the milk, with a thin line of foam across his lips.

 

“Aigoo, Jinyoungie. Little boys like you really like to make a mess, huh?” Jihoon laughed as he swiftly swept the foam off the younger’s lips with his thumb. Startled, Jinyoung face suddenly turned into a smirk, a expression which Jihoon thought made him much more mature.

 

“Well, hyung, I wanted to let it be, but since you already did it to me..”

 

Jinyoung leaned forward and swiped his thumb across Jihoon’s pink lips, revealing foam on his thumb. Jihoon eyes widened and was speechless. Looking at Jihoon’s priceless face which was honestly too cute to look at more than a few seconds made Jinyoung break into childish laughter.

 

“H-hyung, your face!”, Jinyoung clapped his hands happily, still entertained by the winkboy’s face. Jihoon grinned as Jinyoung’s laughter was highly contagious and adorable.

 

“Okay, okay Jinyoung, you’ll wake the others up! Let’s go to sleep now, it’s almost 3.00 am for goodness sake,”

 

Jihoon got up and took the glass to the sink right by the kitchen’s entrance. He felt as if Jinyoung walked by him, and assuming that he had already returned to his bedroom, Jihoon flicked the light switch off before going out.

 

His steps stopped as he suddenly heard a slight yelp and felt arms wrapping around him.

 

“Jinyoungie?”

“H-h-hyung! I wasn’t even out of the kitchen yet!”, he heard Jinyoung whimper.

“A-ah, sorry! But, Jinyoung, don’t tell me you’re afraid of the dark?”

 

He could hear Jinyoung mumble and tighten his arms aroung Jihoon’s torso. He buried his head in the nape of Jihoon’s neck and that was when Jihoon realized Jinyoung was visibly shaking.

 

He’s really terrified of the dark.

 

Jihoon instantly put his arms around Jinyoung’s small frame, one of them gently rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Hey, hey Jinyoungie. Forgive hyung, okay? I didn’t know. Don’t worry, you’re safe”

 

Jinyoung let out a shaky laugh, still nestling in Jihoon’s neck.

 

“Hyung must think I’m silly and childish to be afraid of the dark. I mean, what kind of 18 year old-“

“Shh, Jinyoungie. I will never think you of silly even if you’re afraid of the dark. There are actually many reasons to be afraid”

“Hyung, actually... I sleep with a small lamp on. But tonight it broke, and I couldn’t sleep it was too dark-“

 

Jihoon could feel Jinyoung’s voice break and it shattered his heart. He tightened his hold and whispered soothing words to Jinyoung. After a while, Jinyoung stopped shaking and started to relax.

 

“Jinyoungie...”

“Hurm?”

“How about you sleep in hyung’s room tonight? I don’t have a night lamp though-“

“No, it’s okay. Hyung is enough,”

 

Gently, Jihoon led the emotionally tired Jinyoung to his room and they both collapsed on Jihoon’s bed. Jinyoung still had his hands wrapped around the older’s torso and had rested his head against Jihoon’s chest. Carefully, Jihoon draped a thick blanket over them, making sure they were both covered fully. He pulled Jinyoung closer to him before mumbling, “Goodnight Jinyoungie”

 

“Goodnight Jihoonie hyung”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woowwwwww this is my first fic ever here. How did it go? Yea, it probably still needed some improvising but hey, I’m trying! Expect another oneshot that takes place after this ;)


End file.
